Monochromatic Feelings
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Sakura se dio cuenta que por culpa de un mal entendido, perdió su oportunidad de decirle cuan importante era él para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de los malos momentos, su amor permaneció intacto. ¿Bastarán sus sentimientos para tener otra oportunidad?


**Monochromatic Feelings**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del **Grupo** **Clamp**

* * *

 _ **Monochromatic Feelings**_

≈ _ **O.S≈**_

* _* *Sin importar las circunstancias, el amor verdadero se mantendrá intacto. * * *_

* * *

 **Sakura**

Sentía que el año estaba transcurriendo rápidamente. Celebraciones como Año Nuevo, San Valentin y Primavera habían quedado, atrás hace un par de meses, al igual que las oportunidades de cumplir con el objetivo que me había propuesto al inició de año.

Mi objetivo a cumplir durante éste año que corre, era simple. No obstante pese a mi cobardía aún no lo había cumplido en ninguna de las tres fechas que me propuse.

En las tres ocasiones, los nervios me traicionaron, logrando con ello, que mi misión se me fuera de las manos.

Y es que estar frente a Shaoran Li, provocaba que mis neuronas murieran una a una; tanto así, que incluso podía escuchar, el sonido que realizaban al morir debido a la cercanía de él.

Porque Shaoran Li, es el mejor chico que existe. Es apuesto, lindo e inteligente, en otras palabras, es de él de quien estoy enamorada. Además, él es el blanco en mi misión.

Ya que el objetivo que tengo en mente realizar, consiste en poder declararle mi amor al chico.

El plan sonaba fácil, pero como mencioné en un principio; siempre fallaba al cumplirlo. Pero ya no más. Ésta vez, haría lo que fuera necesario para lograr decirle a mi compañero de curso, Shaoran Li todo lo que siento por él.

Y la fecha indicada, sería el día trece de Julio, o al menos, así me dijo mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo.

Porque el trece del mes en curso, venía siendo la fecha en la que él cumple años. Y le daría de regalo, mi declaración amorosa y esperaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que Shaoran Li, la aceptará.

O sino, lo más probable es que me ponga a llorar.

Sacudí mi cabeza para espantar las ideas negativas que pueden cegarme, pues hoy es el ansiado día de la declaración y no me puedo dar el lujo de estar nerviosa, ni mucho menos dudosa.

Por ello, estoy en su búsqueda. Lo buscó por todos los pasillos que hay en la escuela, hasta que por fin doy con él. Está en el aula de música en compañía de su mejor amigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa y de Mei Ling Li, su prima.

Yo los veo desde afuera, mientras me armó de valor para entrar y soltarle la bomba; sin embargo, la charla que mantienen ellos tres capta mi atención.

—Me gustas. —escuché que le decía Shaoran a Mei Ling.

Yo al oír esa declaración de su parte, provocó que una parte de mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Y lo único consiente que logré hacer, fue salir corriendo de ahí. Huí antes de saber si ella le quiere, porque escuchar un: «—Tu igual, me gustas.», sería aún más doloroso.

Corría por los pasillos de la escuela, chocando con algunos de los chicos que se interponían en mi camino. Algunos me miraban confundidos, debido a las lágrimas que sentía bajaban por mi rostro, pero no me importó.

No le presté atención al que dirán, ya que por ahora, lo único que captaba mi atención era el dolor en mi pecho.

Con cierta dificultad, logré llegar a la azotea del segundo edificio. Allí permanecí, hundiéndome en la miseria que me provocaba perder al chico del cual estaba enamorada.

A los pocos minutos de que llegué a mi lugar de consuelo, escuché que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso pero lo ignoré, porque había decidido que permanecería aislada de todos, hasta que la última gota salina hubiera brotado de mis ojos.

Me quedé en silencio por un buen rato, preguntándome porque los rumores que se esparcieron hace tiempo sobre los Li, resultaron ser ciertos.

¿Por qué Shaoran la quiere? ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

Me preguntaba, mientras lo que quedó de mi corazón era estrujado más y más.

Entre lamentaciones de mi pésima suerte para el amor, el periodo escolar transcurrió más rápido que de costumbre. Y en éste momento, ya es la hora de las materias extra curriculares.

Pero, no pienso ir. Me quiero quedar aquí, hasta que todos se vayan para que nadie me vea en tan mal estado. Después de todo, no sabría con que cara ver a mi amiga tras el desplante que sufrí.

Para olvidar la imagen que tengo en mi cabeza de él declarándose a otra, desde mi posición observó la práctica de las porristas, donde se supone tendría que estar también yo.

Veo que mis compañeras apenas se comienzan a reunir, entorno a la entrenadora. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda seguir mirando su entrenamiento, escuchó como la puerta que está a mi espalda se abre.

Por ello, el miedo me invade. Presiento que es mi amiga Tomoyo, que me viene a buscar por haberme ausentado a tantas clases y sí es así, no sé qué haré.

Sin despegar la vista de las porristas, esperó lo peor y trató de maquinar una buena excusa por haber faltado a clase. Sin embargo, por más que esperó no llega el regaño.

¿Será qué es otra persona?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kinomoto? —Pasados unos segundos, escuchó que preguntan a mi espalda.

Yo por mi parte, me quiero morir o desaparecer de aquí, porque la persona que está detrás mío es, quien menos quiero ver por ahora.

—Nada. —murmuró a secas. Dejándole ver que puedo la chica dulce que siempre soy, puede desaparecer para dar paso a una chica de carácter duro.

Él permanece en silencio, lo cual, aprovechó para levantarme de mi posición para de esta forma no sentirme tan inferior.

A manera de armarme de valor, doy un largo suspiró y luego, me giró rumbo a la puerta. No obstante, el intruso me detiene.

Sostuvo mi mano cuando pasé junto a él. No quiere que me aleje y lo único que puedo hacer, es bajar la mirada para impedir que vea los rastros de lágrimas.

—Tomoyo ha estado preocupada por ti. Dijo que tenías cosas que hacer en el receso y luego no supo nada de ti —informa, sin soltarme, aún así permanezco en silencio—. ¡Vamos di algo! —explota exasperado dando a entender que de verdad le importo—. ¡Si te hicieron algo dime y haré pagar a ese cabron!

Ante su ocurrencia, sonrió irónica. La verdad, no creo que él mismo, se de su merecido por hacerme sufrir.

—¿Quién te lastimó? Dime, por favor... —lanza en un susurró que provoca estragos en mi interior. Ya que él siempre es atento con todos.

—¿En verdad quieres saber? —indagó sin mirarlo. Él murmura un seco «sí»—. Es tú culpa ¡por tú culpa estoy así! ¡por culpa tuya y de tu novia! —lanzó sin contenerme en cada una de mis palabras.

Tras mi declaración, él permanece en silencio. Dándome a entender que Shaoran Li, es un cobarde y que al parecer la faceta de chico bueno, no era otra cosa, más que una falsa imagen que mi mente de chica enamorada formo de él.

—¿No-via? —ignora todo lo que le digo, y únicamente se centra en esa palabra— ¿De qué novia me hablas?

Las ganas de querer estrangularlo frotan desde mi interior, debido a su manera de fingir que no sabe de que chica le habló.

—¡No finjas que no sabes! ¡Habló de Mei Ling Li! —solté enojada, viéndolo por primera vez de frente.

Los ojos color ámbar de Shaoran, reflejan confusión. Y yo me derrito por esa mirada, porque sus ojos siempre han sido muy expresivos.

—Ella no es mi novia. Es mi prima desde el día en que nací, hasta hoy —aclara de forma tranquila—. Y si piensas lo contrario, debido a lo que dicen acerca de que los primos Li estamos comprometidos, es una mentira que algún tipo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, inventó.

Lo veo feo. ¿Cómo es posible que niegue lo que vi en la sala de música?

—No lo niegues, yo te escuché decirle que te gustaba. —Le dije provocando que el dolor que sentí en aquel instante, haga más estragos en mi interior.

—N-no me digas que estás llorando porque escuchaste mi plática con Eriol y Mei Ling —afirma lo obvió y añade con una sonrisa—: Sakura Kinomoto, si te contrataran para espía no servirías, porque no escuchas las pláticas enteras —guarda silencio un momento y observa mi reacción—. De ser así, habrías notado que todo se trató de un ensayo.

—¿Ensayo? —cuestione nerviosa, por armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua—. Eso quiere decir que todo era un mal entendido.

—Ajá, todo se trató de un ensayo de una declaración de amor —menciona divertido, por mi despiste—. Si te hubieras esperado a oír el resto, sabrías que después Eriol y Mei, se soltaron a reír por mi pésima actuación.

Los colores se me suben a la cara, debido a la vergüenza que cometí y la verdad no me sorprende, ya que siempre me he caracterizado por actuar sin ponerme a analizar la situación que se me presenta.

—Pero, no recuerdo que vaya a haber obras teatrales por el momento, eso quiere decir que te vas a declarar a alguien. —Nuevamente, las lágrimas amenazan con querer salir de mis ojos; sin embargo, hago el intento por ocultarlas.

—Tal vez... —menciona, liberandome de su agarré para avanzar hasta la rejilla que rodea el área de la azotea— Esa era mi intención, pero ahora no lo sé. La chica que me gusta, es algo desconfiada y me aterra que sea así.

—Ya veo. —murmure a su espalda, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para evitar irme.

En seguida, nos vemos envueltos por el silencio; pero ésta tranquilidad no dura demasiado, debido a que él la rompe.

—Sabes, siempre vengó a éste lugar para observar el entrenamiento de la chica que me gusta —confiesa manteniendo la mirada fija a unos metros más adelante. Me da la impresión que mira a las porristas—. Sin embargo, ahora, ella no está practicando con las animadoras... Ella, está... —menciona, al momento de girarse y mi corazón, comienza a latir a toda velocidad, si razón aparente— Aquí.

Soltó de golpe, mientras un casi imperceptible sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

Me quedó sin palabras. No doy crédito a lo que menciona. Es imposible, a decir verdad, toda esta situación resulta irreal.

—¿No piensas decir nada, Sakura? —Ante mi silencio, el vuelve a hablar diciendo mi nombre.

La manera en la que pronuncio mi nombre, fue tan maravillosa que logró que el malestar que sentí, se esfumará en cuestión de segundos.

—Eres un tonto. Por causa tuya, el regalo de cumpleaños que tenía para ti se arruinó —indiqué jugueteando con mi manos—. Y ahora no tengo nada.

—Puedo preguntar, cuál era ese regalo. —cuestiona temeroso, mirandome fijamente.

—Yo... Etto... —tartamudeo, bajando la mirada hasta mis manos—. U-una declaración de amor. Hoy te iba a decir todo lo que siento por... Ti.

Con delicadeza levanta mi rostro con su mano.

Siento que su contacto, envía una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

—El chico tiene que dar el primer paso —anuncia mirándome fijamente. A pesar de que él por solo por unos centímetros es más alto que yo, me siento diminuta. Todo él, logra opacarme—. En éste caso, ya lo hice. Entonces, como regalo de cumpleaños, ahora te toca corresponderme.

—Me gustas mucho, Shaoran. Por ti siento, un sinfín de cosas en mi interior, tanto, que muchas veces éste amor, se vuelve un arma de doble filo —susurré, desde el fondo de mi corazón— pero no me importa, porque te quiero, por eso hoy, te daré lo más valioso que tengo. Te doy mis sentimientos de regalo de cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Sakura. Aceptó con gusto, tu regalo —indica juntando nuestras frentes—. Porque me di cuenta que sin importar las circunstancias, tus sentimientos por mí, siempre se mantienen en un solo color.

—Tienes razón, mi amor siempre se mantendrá en un solo color, nunca será profanado por lo negativo.

—Me alegra escucharte, porque eso demuestra que me darás una oportunidad. ¿Cierto? —inquieré con un dejé de nerviosismo en su voz. Yo sonrió en respuesta—. Entonces, Sakura Kinomoto: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Pregunto lo obvió, sin pensármelo dos veces le digo que «sí». Entonces, sucede el sueño que cualquier chica desea al tener de novio el chico que le gusta.

Sucede el tan ansiado beso.

Por iniciativa de Shaoran, nuestros labios se juntan en una suave danza que comprueba que las palabras de amor que nos dijimos con anterioridad, son ciertas.

Nos profesamos amor y cariño, en una caricia que ha prevalecido durante generaciones. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo; porque sin duda, con ese beso, pudimos comprobar que no importan las adversidades por las que nuestros amor atreviese, éste siempre se mantendrá puro.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **1**.Hey, ¿qué cuentan? Bueno, según recuerdo hoy es el cumpleaños del despistado castaño y como quería, felicitarlo, le hice este O.S.

Si les soy sincera, no salió tal cual imaginé. Ya que tenía pensado una mezcla de humor y romance, sin embargo conforme iba escribiendo, el humor se fue esfumando hasta quedar de esta forma y a decir verdad, quedé conforme con ello. En fin...

 **2**. Si desean felicitar a Shaoran, coman chocolate en su honor.

3\. Por cierto, me quedé con las ganas de hacer el punto de vista de Shaoran para saber que ocurrió realmente para que ensayará la «confesión»; pero no aún no sé si hacerla.


End file.
